nightmare of freddyikas
by foxyxchicaforever
Summary: well...second story...hope you injoy,also all chariters sept for the main are fem...so no complaining in coments.OK?so..yeah..i will continue this story if i get likes on it...pleas like!


END OF THE NIGHTMARE

"sigh,time for this party to rock and roll"I say with sorow as I inter the worst/best place on earth,freddy fazgirls pizzaria and I know"oh man its so fun!"your not the night main girls,bon bon,chi chi,and freddyika,or freddy arnt nice at night.i am the night watch,and they are evil at night….the suits in the parts room…they hunt me,last night I was nearly ended by foxi,yeah…foxi,shes shut off,for the bite of 87,poor kid….i enter the place,as I remove my hoody,reveling my deathly black hair,I smoth it down,only for it to friz up,and I sigh…

FOXIS P.O.V

Poor guy…if only he knew that the story is difrint then they think…

MY P.O.V

"Oh crude!"I shut the door in chi chis beak,its 2:19 and im at 70% power…and whith bon bon camping at my door,im runnin down fast.i survived six nights,I wont give up now."finaly shes gone"I open the left and right door,only to close them agin as foxi runs down the hall,and freddyika at my left."I wont give up toghnight bear girl!"I yell as I check the cams,bon is back at door camp,chickas doing dubstep in the kichen,and freddyikas still with bon at door camp,and I got 30% power left!"im going to die toghnight!"I nearly faint as I see the endogirl in the back missing,it at my door too,and I see chickas their too….10%...and its only 5:49!9%...5:50!8%...5:51!...7…5:52….6%….5:3./….5:54…5%..foxi is hiten away at the door with the others!now I have 3%!but alas….6:00 hits and I thank the hevanly lord thank him…but the bots are still ther…just frozen as they go back to stage..slowly…as soon as the mangiger comes I grab my che and leve….bafter I get a little ways back to my home…I tune in some music..static…then a yogi?why is that on the air?then the all fimiler sounds of the bouts is heard!i turn the radio too the wolf…and they are playing monster by skillit…I hear demonic instead of the song…I turn the radio off as I git home…today was crazy…but I won…

Chap 2:im back!

I nearly stab him as he asks me two words:pleas work…"NO"I yell at my CEO of the retruint.."why not?i'll throwing a 5 hour 19 doller bill!""I don't care!these things whant to kill me!""no way!""yes way!"I start to leve his office…I pass pirate cove and I get pulled in by foxi"MPH!"I yell thour metal"pleas shh!"I hear foxis voice,kinder then I thought"she'll hear you""who?""freddyika""oh."she lets go oth me and I see her sad eyes look into my pale velvit eyes.."lison night watchman..""my names ghost.."ok..just anyways you must not come to work toghnght!""that I agre with""but…why?""it's a long story ghost so lision.."end of chapter:LONG AUTHURES NOTE:so yes this is a first person story,hears the chariters and ther looks

Ghost:age:19,size:taller then a avridge 19 year old boy,eyes:one is velvot and the other is teal,hair:black and short[dwon to neck] with a velvot and teal stripe thogh it,cloths:black hoody with a wolf mask on head,black pants,also a wolf necklace with pure golden made teal and velvot eyes

Chi chi:tall slender yellow huminode chickin with yellow hair that gose down to her waits,yellow dress with flowers on them,and high heels,also magenta eyes

Bon bon:same size as chi chi,purple dress,red eyes,hair that reches her neck,boots with heels

Freddyika:taller then the others,brown short hair,blue eyes,brown shirt with a dress that has teddy bears,flip flops

Foxi:tall as freddyika,slender,has a pirat cout with a dress that's red,has a hook,cutlass is atached to belt,hair goes down to knees,red hair,golden eyes

Golden freddyika:same as freddyika,but all golden with black eyes with white puples

Ghosts gear:two duel gold degals,a AK-47,a AWP,and duel cutlasis,all is hidden by his long,trench cout thats black with one velvot and one teal stripes on the edges,all wepons are black and velvot,including swords,oh yeah,he also has gernades,and a weird berth power,that can see invisable items,and simboles


End file.
